Where'd You Go?
by KickinItFanatKick
Summary: Kim left Seaford in the middle of Junior Year without a warning or reason. Or so the guys thought. It's six years later and they still don't if she is going to come back. Will she? And if she does, what will she bring with her that will show them why she left?
1. She's in our dojo!

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm have a new story! I thought of this when I was watching Kickin' It one night! I also have another story you should check out called Who's Jealous? It would make my day if you read it and reviewed! Btw, I am a HUGE Kick fan (as you can tell in my name) so if you don't like Kick then you should... read my story anyway! Well here it is! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Kickin It but, I'm asking for it for Christmas! All fingers crossed! I do however own Lilliana Grace and Landon Richard. They are my OCs.**

Prologue

It's been five years since the warriors graduated high school... Without Kim. She left almost six years ago. She didn't tell anyone where she was going or why. She just left. Without a trace.

Jack,Eddie,Jerry and Milton have always wondered what they did to make her go so suddenly. Jack just wanted to find her and tell her sorry for what happened between them right before she left. He wanted his best friend back and was going to do whatever it took to accomplish this. So when the blonde walked into the dojo, the now 23 year old co-owned he was instantly joyed but immediately thought otherwise. He had given up hope that she may come back anytime soon.

Third Person POV

A blonde girl around the age of Jacks walked into the dojo with to little children at her side. The boy had brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed so familiar. The girl however had the same brown hair just her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Much like Jacks eye color. The only thing that made him believe that the lady who had brought them there was their mother, they all had the same facial features. He saw this and retreated to Rudy's office where all the guys were playing video games.

"Hello?," she called out into the empty dojo, "Anyone here?"  
She was greeted with nothing but silence.  
"I would like to sign up for karate lessons!"  
She heard whispering after that.  
"Rudy, there is a girl outside who wants to sign kids up for karate!"  
Jack whisper-screamed.  
"Oh! Well come on guys! Let's go welcome them to... THE BOBBY WASABI DOJO!" He yelled as he exited his office, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Jack hot on his heels. As soon as they all got a good look at the one in front of them, they froze, jaws (literally) smacking the floor.  
After a long silence she finally spoke, "Um, I would like sign my kids up for Karate Class, here."  
"Did you already go to the Black Dragons? Were the classes all filled up? Is that why your here?" Rudy shrieked.  
"No sir," She calmly replied, " I wanted to come to the best dojo in town. So I came here!"  
"Why? They are obviously the best! Have you not seen the signs already? They brag sooo much!" Rudy responded.  
"Well maybe I will take them there because here I guess you don't get much confidence. Are you being loyal and honest? I'm pretty sure the Wasabi Code says to be loyal, honest and never say die. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't sound like you live by that and the way you talk makes me doubt that." She said with mildly angry tone and her special glare.  
"H-how do you know the Wasabi Code?" Jack stuttered.  
"I used to take karate. I'm a 3rd degree black belt actually!" The blonde beauty replied.  
"Yo! Pretty, Blonde and Strong! Dude,Jack, She's just your type!" A now 23 year old Jerry screamed. He had changed quite a bit from high school. He was now a little taller bit still oddly hanging on to his old hairstyling. His clothing choice was still the same with a more mature edge to it. You could tell he had been working out since then because his muscle was slightly visible through his shirt but the thing that caught her eye the most was the ring on his left finger indicating he was taken. "Wonder who the lucky girl is?" She thought.  
"Jerry, we all know only one girl is Jack's exact type." 23 year old Eddie said. Eye Jack, who processed this and immediately knew he was meaning had also changed. The baby fat he held onto all through out high school had finally slipped off leaving a fit body. Karate had definantly done him well. He also had grown and was about the size of Jack now. Unlike Jerry though he had nothing to show he was tied down.  
"Eddie! We don't talk about... her!" 23 year old Milton finally spoke, whispering the word her while making sure Jack couldn't hear their exchange. Milton had changed too but not as much as the rest. He still was that skinny red-headed boy she remembers. He had slight muscles and a brown belt tied around his waist. He had a sciencey shirt on. She took a mental note of this,"Good to know he's still just as nerdy." He had ring on too but unlike last time, she knew who he was married to, Julie White, one of her best friends.  
"Well, It has been about six years since I last did karate but I'm pretty sure everything is sti-" she started but Jack cut her off,  
"Kim left six years ago," he whispered with a little bit of sadness evident in his voice, "She had blonde hair like yours, She was a 3rd degree black belt and lived and breathed the Wasabi code... Like you!" realization hitting him hard.  
"Kim?" he questioned.  
"Hey..."

**Well there it is! Hope you liked the first chapter because that might be it for a week or two. I have a busy schedule! Remember to review! Btw, Kim's children are twins named Lilliana Grace and Landon Richard. Thanks!**

**XOXO -KickinItFanatKick**


	2. Is that really you, Kim?

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! I got so much positive feedback on the 1st chapter I thought that I should really post the 2nd. I tried to this weekend but I just ran out of time! I had my school play which I had a pretty large part but since I'm a freshmen I could have the biggest. So my high school has a bowling team, in which I am on (IK, I'm a loser! Embrace it!), we had a match last night so I didn't get to see the new Kickin' It On Our Own:( but he saw it on YouTube! Kick went on a date:D A friggin' date! D face :D I was fangirling all day at school to the point where people were like "I don't care!" And I was all "Well I do! A date! They went on a date!" So yeah... I wasnt excited at all... JK! Btw, I tried to update thirds as fast as I couldn't cuz I didn't want to make any 8 year olds cry. Or anyone else! Hope You like this chapter! And my extremely long note! Sorry bout that!**

_Previous Chapter_

"Kim left six years ago," he whispered with a little bit of sadness evident in his voice, "She had blonde hair like yours, She was a 3rd degree black belt and lived and breathed the Wasabi code... Like you!" realization hitting him hard.

"Kim?" he questioned.

"Hey..."

_New Chapter_

"Oh my gosh!" They all said at the same time.  
"Kim? As in Kim Crawford? The one who left Seaford in..." Jack started to ramble but Kim didn't care what he was saying. It was all in the past anyway. Jack was almost done with his rant when the little girl next to Kim began to speak, "Mommy? Are we gonna sign up for karate or not?"  
"Oh yes! Rudy can I sign them up here? I understand if you don't want my children here since I left but I-" She started but Rudy finished with a hug and a welcome back, "Of course they can take karate here! I would love to teach them! Considering I taught you I'd be teaching the SECOND GENERATION! If they are anything like you the Black Dragons better give up their trophies right now!," He said getting carried away, "I just need their names!"  
"My name is Lilliana Grace Crawford but I go by Lilly. Only my mom can call me Lilliana and if you do, you don't wanna know what will happen!" The cute little girl started out sweet and innocent suddenly turning scary. "Just like her mom." Jack thought, "Cute little lamb, then bam! Vicious killer lamb!"  
"I don't think you can do that much damage, Lilliana." Jerry told the girl.  
"Jerry! You better watch it! She is related to Kim you know!" Eddie said with a trembling voice.  
"Oh, she will do something. She will bite you! She has sharp teeth and was sent home from school for biting a boys hand who called her that." The boy said bringing attention to himself. Everyone almost forgot he was there.  
"And you are?" Milton asked politely making sure he was nothing like his sister.  
"Landon. Landon Richard Crawford." He told him giving a toothy grin.  
"Is that all I have to do, because I really need to get going." Kim told them.  
"You can't just leave! We haven't seen you in six years! And now you have children!" Milton exclaimed.  
"I have to meet with someone. Is that all?" She asked again.  
"Yup. That's it! Practice will be on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays after school and Tournaments will be every other Saturday." Rudy responded.  
"Thanks-" Kim started but was cut off.  
"Kimberly Crawford!" a female voice arose from behind them.  
"Grace O'Doherty!" she screamed back.  
"I haven't seen you in ages!" Grace complained.  
"You saw me last week!"  
"But is it was through a computer screen!" Grace said.  
"Auntie Gracie!" The two little kids ran over and attacked her.  
"Lilly! Landon! My you two have grown so much! I haven't seen you since you're third birthday!" She exclaimed while giving them big hugs,one in each arm.  
The two just giggled at her comment.  
"Kim! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town?" Grace asked.  
"I wanted it to be a surprise!" She instantly answered.  
"Well, It definantly is a surprise! And I love it! How long are you staying?" Her voice echoing all around the dojo. Jack was worried.  
He just found the love of his life, and she might leave again?  
"Forever! We moved here!" Kim screamed with excitement and a big smile.  
Grace smiled widely then suddenly her face fell.  
"What about..."  
Kim's face fell too. She swallowed hard and the spoke softly, "We, um, got a divorce. He said it wasn't working, like he planned."  
Suddenly all these questions popped into Jerry,Milton,Eddie and Jack's heads. "Grace has talked to and seen Kim these past years?" "Kim was married?" "Kim got a divorce?" "How old are these kids?" but the biggest one yet was lingering in Rudy's head "Where did Kim go? And why did she go there?"

**There ya go! I am off of school (like the rest of the world) for Thanksgiving break! I will try to upload the third chapter tomorrow and Who's Jealous has fourth chapter coming soon! I'm going to my grandparents houses! Review please! Tell me where you're going (no specific places please for your safety just like ex: to the mall) and what food you plan to eat! What's your favorite family Thanksgiving tradition? What's your favorite food to eat on Thanksgiving? My family always watches the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade and I love my aunts Broccoli Casserole! Tell Me! I want to know! Have a great holiday! Happy Thanksgiving! -KickinItFanatKick**

**My iPad is a little messed up so sorry if the top authors note is really spaced out and long. It was typing all the sentences on top of each other! Like... What's up with that?! Ain't nobody got time fo' dat!**


	3. Grace, You Knew?

**Authors Note: I got so many nice reviews about the last chapter and now that I have some free time here is another one! If you guys think my authors notes are really long I am so sorry and I will try my hardest to make them shorter! But I really should tell you that this morning I was sleeping and my brother was talking and all I heard him scream was "KICKIN IT MARATHON!" and I woke up and ran to put in my contacts and darted to the living room to watch. I am a very light sleeper and I guess hearing Kickin' It woke me up! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It but I do own Lilliana and Landon. They are my OCs!**

_Previous Chapter_

All these questions popped into Jerry,Milton,Eddie and Jack's heads. "Grace has talked and seen Kim these past years?" "Kim was married?" "Kim got a divorce?" "How old are these kids?" but the biggest one yet was lingering in Rudy's head "Where did Kim go? And why did she go there?"

_Next Chapter_

"Grace!" Jerry yelled causing everyone to break out of their thoughts and, Kim and Grace, interrupting their conversation.

"What is it Jer-Bear?" she answered, knowing he was suspicious.

"I'm going to speak for everyone on this and say, YOU'VE SEEN,TALKED TO AND HEARD FROM KIM SINCE SHE LEFT?!"

"Well yes. She told me before she left to keep in contact with her and visit." Grace replied standing her ground.

"Why didn't you tell us? We all wanted to talk to her too!" Eddie told her.

"She told me not to! Shes my friend so I did what she said and kept my word."

"So! We are her friends too!" Jack screamed. Making Lilly and Landon cower behind Kim and Grace.

"Grace wasn't the only one I kept in contact with! I talk to Julie on skype every Tuesday!" Kim yelled.

"Julie? MY Julie?" Milton tries to process the new information.

"Yes! And that's who I have to go meet with! So I need to go! By the way, Congrats on the marriages to Grace and Julie, Jerry and Milton! Sorry, I couldnt make it to the wedding! I did get the invites though!" Kim said over her shoulder while pushing her children out the door. Grace hot on her heels.

Everyone was silent still making sure Kim returning wasn't just a dream.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! Kim's back! Julie and Grace both knew where Kim was! Kim has kids!" Milton started blurting what everyone was thinking.

But the only thing Jack could wonder was "Who's kids are they?"

"Probably whoever she divorced." Eddie replied making Jack confused. "Did I say that out loud?" He thought.

"Yes, Yes you did." Jerry told him.

"I did it again!" Jack finally did say in his head.

"We just saw Kim for the first time in six years and she has already yelled at us! It's just like old times!" Eddie tried to lighten the mood.

Jack still stood there with upset painting his face.

"It's okay, Jack. You might not have found her, but she found you. Be happy she's back so you can get her back in your heart." Milton comforted him.

"Who said she left it?" He whispered.

**Ik! Ik! It's really short but it's all I could put in before giving to much away! Next chapter will be about Kim's meeting with Julie. Jack and the guys probably won't be in it! Sorry! If you have any ideas like if Jack or Eddie should have a girlfriend and who feel free to PM me! Btw, You will find out who Kim was married to soon! If you truly want to know so badly that you might go mad... Just PM me and I'll tell you!**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	4. Meeting up with Julie

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of my story! Hope you like it! My brother is singing everything I type right in my ear. BOTH my cousins were reading my story and are completely IN LOVE and obsessed with it. She made me type up to 17 chapters of it so... I might update a lot this week! Yay!**

**Warning: ****My story has been changed to T rated. This story is recommended for ages 11 and up. If you are not of this age range you should NOT read this story. This chapter does not have anything bad but future chapters might have slight references children under 11 might not understand. NONE of my stories will contain profanities of ant kind. This has been your warning. Do not read any further if you are under the age of 11. Sorry for any inconveniences. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It but I do own my OCs, Lilly and Landon.**

_Last Chapter_

Jack still stood there with upset painting his face.

"It's okay, Jack. You might not have found her, but she found you. Be happy she's back so you can get her back in your heart." Milton comforted him.

"Who said she left it?" He whispered.

_New Chapter_

**_Kim POV_**

I walked into Falafel Phil's just in time. Julie was already sitting at the table we used to sit at when me and the guys hung out here. I nudged Lilly and Landon then pointed to her. They got huge grins on their faces then ran at her almost knocking her out of the booth in the process.  
"Aunt Julie!"

"Hey! How are my favorite niece and nephew?" she replied showing her pearly white teeth through her bright smile. Then she turned to me, "Kim Crawford! It has been so long! Look at you! A mommy and you still look fabulous! It's great to see you in person!" she was yelling all this causing everyone in the restaurant to look our way. Grace motioned for Lilly and Landon to go with her to order our food.

"Keep it down would ya! I don't want everyone to know I'm back!" I scolded while taking a seat across from her.  
"Oh Kim come on! Everyone has wondered why you left. You leave suddenly and when you finally come back, people are gonna ask questions!" she responded.

"I know! And that's exactly why I'm keeping it on the down low! I don't want to be bombarded with stuff I'm not that willing to talk about yet." I said quietly. Julie just nodded her head showing me she understood.

"So have you seen the guys?" she asked trying to rid the silence.  
"Yeah. Since we moved here I decided to enroll Landon and Lilly in Karate. I took them to the dojo and they were all there. It was quite awkward." I told her, "But enough about me. What have you been up too?"  
She then started telling me about her life. Turns out she and Milton both got internships at the hospital I worked as a Candy Striper freshman year. Milton, along with Eddie,Jack and Jerry, also works part time at the dojo where she helps Rudy with organize office work. She is currently going to Seaford Medical School on a scholarship for her grades in high school. In high school Julie, Grace and I had become really good friends seeing Julie was dating Milton and Grace was dating Jerry. They were always around their boyfriends and they hung out with the guys which was around me. After I left Grace and Julie became inseparable because they were the only two that could talk to me.  
I realized that during our 20 minute conversation, Grace still hadn't come back with our food and was no where in site.

"Where did Grace go? There is no line to wait in." I told Julie. Grace had my children with her. I was just being the over-protective mother.  
Julie realized my uneasiness and said "I don't know. Here I'll call her."  
Julie picked up her phone and dialed Grace's number. It rang twice then Grace came walking back from the restroom with Landon and Lilly's hands in hers.

"Sorry to have you guys wait so long but I ordered the food. When we got it Lilly was so eager to try it. She picked up a Falafel Ball and popped it into her mouth but spit it out. I asked her what was wrong and she said she was going to throw up. I ran her to the bathroom." Grace explained. I immediately pick her up and sit her in my lap and feel her forehead for a fever.  
"She's not sick Kim. Once she was done throwing up I called Mika to see what Phil was using different in the Balls and she said he added Blue Cheese for flavor." Grace reassured me.  
That makes since! Her dad never liked Blue Cheese. In fact, he couldn't stand the smell none the less the taste!  
Julie exclaimed, "Well that makes perfect sense! Are you feeling better Lilly?"  
"Yes. But I don't wanna eat here ever again!" Lilly said in her cute, upset voice.

"What about Landon? Are you feeling okay?" I asked him.

"No!" He screamed, "I had to go into the girl's bathroom! I'm a boy!"  
We all just chuckled at him. Typical boy behavior. His sister was sick and he was worried about if people saw him go into the girl's bathroom.

"Well, we have a lot of unpacking to do at our new house so we need to head home. It was nice seeing you again!" I told them getting up and grabbing my purse and childrens hands.  
"Maybe you could come over and have dinner with us this week. Grace, Jerry, Milton, Jack, Eddie and I all share a house. It was cheaper that way. We could invite Rudy too. It would be a Wasabi Warriors Reunion!" Julie said getting excited and then her and Grace started talking about what food they would make and what color the table cloth should be but I interrupted them, "Guys! I have to go and unpack. Call me and tell me when we are gonna have dinner. I need to know at least two days in advance so I don't plan anything during that time, ok?"

"Alright! See ya Kim!" they both said.  
And with that I walked out of my favorite childhood restaurant and walked towards the parking lot.

I searched for my silver mini van in the little lot behind the strip mall. I opened the back door and let Lilly and Landon in before I got in my seat. I started the engine and drove slowly through the lot to the street.  
"Wait Mom!" Landon wailed, "Lilly isn't buckled yet! She could get hurt if we had a wreck!" I smiled at his slight hero complex, a characteristic he definitely got from his dad. I had always told them everything about their father and any question they had, I answered truthfully. For their sake.  
"I'm sorry! I forgot to ask if you were ready to go!" I apologized.  
"It's okay Mom! We're ready now!" Lilly said accepting my apology.  
I pulled out, heading straight towards our new house.

**There is chapter 4! Mika was in the story. Did you catch that? I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed my story! I love seeing all the nice responses, they inspire me! If you have ideas, PM me:) I thank the people who PM'd me! I enjoyed chatting with you! Continue! Many questions still linger and will be answered throughout the chapters. I would like at least 55 NICE reviews and then I will post the next chapter! The sooner I get my goal, the sooner you get a new chapter! **

**Now, I want to thank a few people.**

**Thank you to rockyb12110, for giving me ideas and encouraging me to keep on! Thank you to LiveYourPassions Thor reviewing every time and on both my Kickin' It stories! **

**Thanks to ilovesports1999 for brightening up my day with the hilarious reviews! Thanks to LoveShipper for reviewing on EVERY SINGLE STORY I have written!**

**Thanks to TeddyBear98 for talking to me! **

**Last but not least! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and PM'd me or followed! Love ya'll! Everyone I mentioned are FABULOUS writers and you should totes go check out their stories! **

**Hope everyone had a great holiday! Hope you ate plenty of turkey!**

**Wow! That was along authors note! Well I'm done now!**

**Keep on Kickin' It! (Is that a good saying or do I need a new one?)**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	5. Jack's New Neighbor

**Authors Note: My mom wouldn't let me use the iPad:( so I am uploading this from m dinosaur of a computer. Normally on Monday nights I'm watching the new episode of Kickin' It, but since I can't do that anymore :(, i decided to upload this chappie! Jus thought I should mention that some kid in my P.E class today, when we were playing softball, kept screaming WHOOO! after every run. It reminded me of Jerry!**

**Warning: For those who ignored it last time... This story is rated T. It is recomended for ages 11 and up. Yada yada yada. Don't read if you are under 11. Blah blah blah. I don't feel like typing out it all. So yeah... Don't continue reading. No cussing in this story. Sorry.? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin' It. You should know that by now! I do own my OCs, Landon and Lilly and a new one that is introduced in this chapter! Yay! New character! Whooo!**

_Last Chapter_

I searched for my silver mini van in the little lot behind the strip mall. I opened the back door and let Lilly and Landon in before I got in my seat. I started the engine and drove slowly through the lot to the street.

"Wait Mom!" Landon wailed, "Lilly isn't buckled yet! She could get hurt if we had a wreck!" I smiled at his slight hero complex, a characteristic he definitely got from his dad. I had always told them everything about their father and any question they had, I answered truthfully. For their sake.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to ask if you were ready to go!" I apologized.

"It's okay Mom! We're ready now!" Lilly said accepting my apology.

I pulled out, heading straight towards our new house.

_New Chapter_

**_Jack POV_**

The guys and I drove all home after Kim came to our dojo. Eddie and I drove our individual cars while Jerry drove Grace and Milton drove Julie. We didn't get much pay working at the dojo so when we graduated college we all bought a two story house to share. Grace and Julie moved in shortly after the weddings. We were gonna move out to give them privacy but they insisted in us staying. I guess they were afraid that we might leave completely, like Kim did.

As I pulled in the drive way I noticed our new neighbor was unpacking her things. She was struggling to carry a large box so I rushed over and grabbed it for her.

"You look like you could use some help, Ma'am." I told her and in return she looked up and smiled at me. I examined her face and noticed it was the one and only, Kim Crawford. So that's who our new neighbor is!

"Thanks Jack, but I don't have time to talk. I still have to unpack,make dinner and go pick up the kids from my mom's. I dropped them off there so I could finish unpacking without interruptions." she explained to me.  
Then a light bulb went off in my head,"I can go pick them up for you! It will save you time and I would be delighted to talk to my new students!"

Her face brightened and she looked like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders,"Really Jack! You'd do that for me?"

I'd do anything for you,Kim, is what I wanted to say but instead I just lamely replied, "Sure. Your mom still lives in the same place right?" She just nodded. "Okay, well, I will take in the last few boxes and I will be off to get them."  
After a few minutes, we had finished and I again hopped into my car heading in the direction of the Crawford's house.

It still looked like it did when Kim lived here years ago.  
I stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a lady in her early 50s opened it.

"Jack! Its so nice to see you! It has been quite sometime since I saw you come through these doors last!" she spoke to me. It has, hasn't it. Wow. I haven't been here since Kim left!  
"I guess after Kim left I didn't have a reason to come around anymore."  
"Yeah. Well what brings you here today?" She asked politely.  
"Kim asked me to pick up the kids." I told her.  
"Oh! You've seen Kim and the kids! She told you everything about them?" she said.  
I hesitated then answered with a plain,"Yeah."  
"Oh good! Then you know that-" she was cut off by Lilly screaming from the other room, "Grammy! Liam is messing with the T.V again!"  
Liam? Who's Liam?  
"Liam dear! Come here!" shouted to the other room.  
A little boy with dirty blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes shuffled into the front hall.  
"Hello. And who might you be?" I greeted him.  
"This is Liam. He is almost two years old. Lilly and Landon's younger brother." She filled me in.  
"Oh." was all I could say.  
"Liam, this is Jack and he is gonna take you home to mommy." She told her grandchild.  
Liam studied me for a bit and then spoke, "Hi mistaw. My name is Wiam. Awe you gwonna take me home?" **(Hi mister. My name is Liam. Are you gonna take me home?)**  
"Yes I am. I'll take you see your momma!" I replied. His little voice was so adorable.  
"Lilly! Landon! Time to go!"  
They both grabbed their things and ran out the door. I picked Liam up and rested him on my hip and held his car seat in my other hand. I buckled everyone up and drove towards the house. Liam looks so much like Kim! All I could think about was Kim has a third child? Who's nearly 2?  
How old are the other two? So many unanswered questions I need answers to!  
"Lilly. Landon. Just a question but how old are you?"  
Lilly looked at me through the mirror,"We are 5 years old."

**Oooo! Landon and Lilly are 5! And they have a little brother! What's going to happen? I know! But I can't tell you yet! Many of you have tried figuring out who their dad is! Just wait and see! Thanks for reviewing! I can't update tomorrow because I have auditions for my schools musical! Wish me luck! Love ya'll! And yes I'm country so I say ya'll, a lot!**

**-KickinItFanatKick:)**


	6. Jack, You Wanna Stay for Dinner?

**Authors Note: My musical auditions went really well! I was so proud of myself! I sang Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid! I like Disney movies. So what? Sue me! Actually don't. Please don't! I was so happy that I decided to update! And I realized, I have an addiction, to FanFiction... So yeah. I like, am on it every second of the day! It's bad... But not for ya'll. You get new chappies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I do own Lilly, Landon and Liam:) If you didn't know...**

**Warning: I don't feel like typing it out. If you really want to go look at the last two chapters. Or don't. I don't care.**

_Last Chapter_

Liam looks so much like Kim! All I could think about was Kim has a third child? Who's nearly 2?

How old are the other two? So many unanswered questions I need answers to!

"Lilly. Landon. Just a question but how old are you?"

Lilly looked at me through the mirror,"We are 5 years old."

_New Chapter_

**Kim POV**

I finished unpacking the last box and went into the kitchen to set the table. I didn't have time to make a fancy dinner so I popped a frozen pizza in the oven. I put the last plate on the table and heard car doors being slammed. Jack must be back! I wonder how he reacted to Liam? Liam is my youngest son. Only 2 years old and a HUGE Mommas Boy. Liam has the same dad as Lilly and Landon but looks nothing like him. He looks more like me. Which I am thankful for!  
Ding Dong - Ding Dong  
I heard from the door knocking me out of my thoughts.  
I darted to the door and opened it for them.  
"Its about time! I didn't think you were ever gonna open the door to let us in!" Jack smirked. Ah! His old smirk! That brings back so many memories.  
"Was I really taking that long?" I questioned.  
"He rang the doorbell 8 times, Mom!" Landon yelled at me.  
I was thinking for a long time! I must have been really deep in thought.  
Suddenly I heard a loud beeping from another room. I ran to the kitchen and took the pizza out and set it on the counter. I walked back to the door and ushered Jack to the living room, making sure I closed the front door behind me. I plopped down on the couch and sat Liam in my lap.  
"I made pizza for dinner, would you like to stay?" I asked Jack.  
"Um, sure. If you have enough." He hesitated.  
I smiled before reassuring him, "I have plenty! It would be like old times. And we could talk. Since we haven't in a while."  
He looked relieved when I said I wanted to talk with him.  
The conversation we are about to have after dinner has been longggg over due.

**I know it's a little short but it all leads up to the next chapter! Their dad will be revealed next chapter... I think... The story of Liam will be explained soon too! Is it too confusing? Are there too many characters? Just let me know! I am so glad you all like it! Keep the reviews comin! Love ya'll!**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	7. Jack, Lets Talk

**Authors Note: This was one of my favorite chapters to write! I hope you like the humor I put in it! As I post this, I am getting a new mattress! So... Yay:) (It is so comfy,btw!) I am also co-writing a story with my friend from school called Forgotten. Her username is WhoopsImALittleCrazy, so if you like Victorious FanFics you should definitely check it out! We are have a ton of fun writing it! We write during Math class:) Haha:) Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. So yeah... *Sigh* But I do own Liam, Lilly and Landon! Yay!**

**Warning: Same warning as last time.**

_Last Chapter_

"I made pizza for dinner, would you like to stay?" I asked Jack.

"Um, sure. If you have enough." He hesitated.

I smiled before reassuring him, "I have plenty! It would be like old times. And we could talk. Since we haven't in a while."

He looked relieved when I said I wanted to talk with him.

The conversation we are about to have after dinner has been longggg over due.

_New Chapter_

_**Kim POV**_

Dinner was eaten in silence with the occasional chomp, and slurp. Typical guy. Landon and Liam defenantly had their dads traits and eating habits. They had never even met him! So much for talking! Lilly was quiet. Unusual for her because normally she is quite the chatty Cathy. She'd talk your ear off if you let her. And she is a very smart 5 year old. She uses so many big words that sometimes I wonder, If I didn't give birth to her, Milton and Julie probably would have!  
"Kim? Do you want me to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher?" Jack asked me.  
"Just put them in the sink. I'll wash them later." I responded.  
He nodded and carefully put the china in the sink and took my plate, along with the others, placing them in the sink as well.  
I picked up Liam and took him upstairs to his bedroom. Jack followed me while Lilly and Landon headed to their separate rooms. Lilly's room was down stairs across the hall from mine, while Landon's was upstairs next to Liam's. I got his pajamas out and dressed him. I then tucked him in and after a good night kiss I headed out the door and turned off the lights.  
"You're a really good mother,Kim." Jack told me. I would be better if HE were helping me.  
"Thanks. I try my hardest. I would give my life up for them and honestly I don't know what I'd do without them." I replied.  
We both walked down the stairs and I walked up to Lilly's door and knocked quietly.  
"Lilly,honey. You need to get some rest. Tomorrow we sign you up for school." I said through the closed door.  
I heard a groan and then she said, "I don't want to go to school!"  
When she told me that I remembered, Ahh! That's how you're my child and not Milton's.  
"I don't care! You have to go to school! It does you good for later in life! Goodnight!" I was struggling and looked at Jack with pleading eyes. He understood and started backing me up, "Trust me Lilly! You need school!"  
She sighed from the other side and then the door swung open, "I'm sorry, Mom. I'll go to bed now."  
I smiled at her sweet face. She was my baby girl, "Goodnight, sweetie. Love you." I planted a kiss on her forehead and she gave me a huge hug, whispering in my ear, "Goodnight, mommy. Love you too."  
"Goodnight Jack. See ya tomorrow!" Lilly looked up at Jack before walking back in her room for a final time that night. I am so glad she called him Jack. If she hadn't it might have caused some problems. I wasn't ready for any of that yet.

"Landon turn off your video games and go to bed! Right Now!" I hollered up the stairwell. I heard a bunch of shuffling and then he responded, "But I'm almost passed level 8 on Kung Fu Cop 77!"  
"Woah! You have Kung Fu Cop 77? That game is so much fun!" Jack yelled. I hit his shoulder with the back of my hand and he whispered an "ow".  
"Don't encourage him!" I scolded.  
"Oh right. Landon! You need to go to bed buddy!" Jack helped me.  
"Okay, Jack!" Landon obeyed.  
I stared at Jack with wide eyes. Landon agreed on his first try. It takes me at least three rounds of yelling before he obeys. Maybe having Jack around won't be so bad.  
"What?" Jack questioned.  
"What?" I asked right back.  
He laughed and then said,"You are staring at me really weirdly."  
"Oh. I was just thinking about how long it normally takes me to get him to listen. For you it took one time. It's a miracle." I explained.  
He shook his head at me and replied,"I am just that awesome!"  
And his cockiness is back!  
I start laughing and he gives me a quizzical look.  
"You are still as cocky as ever Jack." I reminded him.  
He joined in the laughter.  
We joked around for a while and then I decided to address an important issue.  
"Jack. Jack. JACK!" I tried getting Jack's attention.  
"Yes Kim?"  
"I want you to know that Lilly and Landon are-"

_When I walk on by! All The girls be looking like Debby Fly!- I'm sexy and I know it!_

"Hello?" Jack answered his singing cell phone.  
"Oh! Sure. I'll be right there." He said before hanging up.  
"Who was it?" I asked slightly curious.  
"Eddie. He said I needed to get back to the house because Rudy needs to talk with us."  
I frowned. We were having such a great time! "Oh. Okay." I responded with great disappointment.  
"Well, I better get going. Don't worry though. I'll stop by later tonightbefore I go to bed," he said, "Hey! Turn that frown upside down!" he winked at me and then walked out the door.  
I stared at the floor for a while and then whispered, "They are your kids." Finishing the sentence that was so rudely interrupted by LMFAO.

**Thank you guys so much for reading, following, and favoriting my story! It means so much to me! If you have any suggestions, I am open to them! Just PM me or review! Love ya'll! Remember to suggest my story to people if you love it! Please review! I walked around school and told people about it! Love ya'll!**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	8. Liam's Story

**Authors Note: READ! VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE WELL-BEING OF THIS STORY!**

**Hey Guys! I am so happy! Wanna Know Why? Well Im going to tell you anyway! Today, I took a copy of my story to school and gave it to my friends to read. Let's just say half my classmates ended up reading it... And they LOVED it! But I made them stop reading after chapter 3 so they would come online to read more! I know. I'm so mean, but I was so glad when they said they thought it was good!:) So yeah:) I'm random... **

**Btw, go read my bff in real life's story that I am co-writing called ****Forgotten****! Her username is WhoopsImALittleCrazy! It is a Victorious Fanfic! **

**Also read my other bff in real life's story called ****The Night Before Christmas****! It's about a girl who is a great student at school and is really shy. But before the year ends, she is determined to make herself known. Her username is jayteeisme! **

**Go read and review both of them, or else****I wont update the next chapter! Both need at least 10 new reviews before I do!**** Now, on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: Last Chapter I forgot to say that I dont own LMFAO or their song Sexy and I Know It, but I think you figured that out! Lol! I do own Lilly, Landon, and Liam. My OCs.**

_Last Chapter_

I stared at the floor for a while then whispered,"They are your kids." Finishing the sentence that was so rudely interrupted by LMFAO.

_New Chapter_

**_Kim POV_**

I walked to my bedroom and closed the door. I was so close to telling Jack, and Eddie just HAD to interrupt! Lilly and Landon know Jack is their dad, and they wont be able to hold it in any longer! I mean, they are five for goodness sakes! What five year old can keep a secret this big! Around the house, with me, they call him dad and I was surprised when, in person, they called him Jack. I'm actually kind of glad they did! I didn't tell Liam about Jack yet, though. He's way too young to understand. So here I am, laying on my bed in my pajamas, thinking about it. I know what you're thinking. If you haven't even seen Jack since you left, then how is Liam his son? Well, truth is, I came and visited Grace in Seaford shortly after the twin's third birthday. Long story short, Grace told me to let loose and took me to a party, where we ended up seeing Jack. Things happened and Jack didn't remember a thing. I must have let TOO loose. Then I flew back home to New York and told Brody, my now ex-husband, what happened and he wasn't too happy. He filed for a divorce and 8 months later I moved out. New York was such a big city and I felt like it wasn't a good place to raise young kids in, so I moved them here to Seaford. Lilly and Landon had just started first grade and they weren't too pleased about leaving their friends, but they eventually warmed up to the idea. I was doing them a favor, and myself. I needed to see Jack again. And this time him remember. I was slowly drifting off to sleep during my rant when I heard the doorbell ring. I groggily got up and went to open it, only to find the brown-haired boy that merely exited my home earlier tonight...

**Yay! There is the new chapter! Hope you liked it! Omg! Kim's husband was Brody! How Jack is Liam's father was explained! Hope you understood it! Just tell me if anythig is confuzing you!**

**Remember, you have to read AND review my friends stories before I update! So if you want more you best be reviewin' 'em and get to readin'! I check those stories! Dont forget to review my story too! Over 100 reviews! You all made my day! Love ya'll!3**

**-KickinItFanatKick:)**


	9. Look, Jack

**Authors Note: Okay, some of you were confused by the last chapter. Basically, Jack is Lilly and Landon's dad. Not Brody! Brody was Kim's husband but she accidentally cheated of him with Jack. Kim and Jack met again 2 years ago at a party, and Kim ended up having Liam. Who is also Jack's son! Since Kim cheated on Brody, they got a divorce. Got it? Does it make sense now?:) Today I went on a charter bus that had free wifi! I was like OMG! And then I got on FanFic the entire time:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I do own Lilly, Landon and Liam. And no, Liam is not from One Direction. But If you want to think he is, then you can.**

_Last Chapter_

I was slowly drifting off to sleep during my rant when I heard rapping on the front door. I groggily got up and went to open it, only to find the brown haired boy that merely exited my home earlier tonight.

_New Chapter_

_**Kim POV**_

Jack walked in and sat on the couch and I followed.

"Told you I'd stop by." he smirked at me.

"I believed you! I always will." I whispered the last part,"How was your meeting with Rudy?"

He perked up and responded, "Oh, It was great! He told us what we needed to do before your kids come into the dojo for the first time. How to prepare them and stuff like that. The usual."

"Cool." I said.

We sat there in silence for a bit and then Jack spoke up,"So you were saying before I left..."

"That's not really important anymore." I told him. Hurt,Confusion and Disappointment flashed in his eyes.

"Here. Let's go talk in a more private place." I said picking up his hand and leading him to my bedroom. And before you get any ideas... I have 3 kids already and that is enough!

He sat on the edge of my bed and I plopped down right next to him. We started talking again about my life in New York and about his in Seaford. Then he asked the dreaded question, "Kim. I know this might be hard for you to answer but why did you leave Seaford?"

"Jack, everyone makes mistakes. And mine was one I couldn't bare dragging anyone else into. If you couldn't tell, it was Landon and Lilly that I had to leave for! I didn't want to become a laughing stock! Plus, I had to give up karate and staying here would have made it unbearable!"

"I understand," he whispered staring straight into my eyes making my heart melt, "but I could have helped you."

We just stayed like that until he whispered, "Man, I missed you." And he bent down, capturing my lips. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Nothing like what Brody had ever given me. His kisses were always rough and forced but this, this felt... right. Like it was meant to happen. His lips on mine. My fingers shot to his hair like magnets being pulled. His arms wrapped around my waist.

We were kissing for what seemed like forever but were pulled out of our thoughts when the door slung open,  
"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?" Lilly stood there shocked.  
Jack looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

Uh- Oh! She let it slip!

**Oh My Gosh! Lilly accidentally called Jack daddy! What will he say about it? How will he react to Lilly and Landon being his kids? What about little Liam? Find out next chapter! **

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews! 125! WOW! Thanks to those who read my friends stories! I am not going to force you to read them, but please don't write mean reviews! If you don't like Victorious or Christmas Stories don't read them. I understand. I will still update. I am addicted, so I have to update or I may go crazy! Please continue to review! Please don't be mean! I love reading what you have to say about my work! If it is still confusing tell me. If others say they think its confusing can you please explain it to them? I don't have a lot of time to go back and explain a past chapter when I am writing like, the 21st chapter (which I am in the middle of). Thanks! It would be a big help! Love ya'll!**

**-KickinItFanatKick:)**


	10. They're Your Kids, Jack

**Authors Note: Since last chapter was short, I decided to update this one. It is a little bit longer!:) I have nothing to do right now besides sleep, so what the heck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I do own my OCs and you know who they are!**

_**Kim POV**_

"Kim?" Jack looked at me.

"Um.." I hesitated.

Lilly noticed what she did and started repeating "I'm sorry. It just slipped. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Lilly. Just go back to bed. Don't worry about it. It was going to come out on of these day." I told her.  
She walked back to her room and I was worried to look back at Jack. He was fuming.  
"

Their my kids?" Jack asked with anger hidden in his voice.

"Yes. And I'm sorry." I whispered.

He then starting yelling "So that's why you left! To take my own children away from me? I could have helped you, Kim! I would have been there for you! The guys would have too! When you left, you broke my heart. You broke up with me and two days later, You were gone. Your own mother didn't know where you were for awhile!"

By this time I had tears streaming down my face. Every word stung me, but I realized how much pain I had caused him. He looked at me and his eyes immediately softened.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Kim, but you honestly have no idea what it was like. I cried. I CRIED! I don't cry. EVER. But I did  
for you." He told me. Then he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head while mine was on his shoulder.

"I searched for you for months. Waited. But you never came back. I almost gave up karate, but it was the only thing I could do to keep connected to you." Now he was whispering in my ear. The sorrow in his voice making me feel guilty. Tingles were running down my spine. His breath on my ear tickled me, causing a giggle to escape my lips. Not really an appropriate time.

"I did it for your own good Jack." I raised my voice a little.

"Well, We could have at least talked it out! It was my decision too!" He raised his voice too.

"If I had stayed, you would have had to give up karate, drop out of school and find a place for us to live!" I screeched.

"Yes but you forgot the good stuff. I would have a beautiful wife and two adorable children. And Liam probably would have come later!" He shouted.

I couldn't take it, tears slid down my face faster. I collapsed on my bed.

"I did what I thought was right. I was an ignorant, stubborn teenager back then. I was scared and worried at what might happen. And I ran from it. My problem." I whispered.

"I know you were scared. I understand that, but I could have helped you get through it." he said.

I looked up at his chocolate brown orbs and told him," You can't change the past. But you can  
help me now."

He smiled and responded, "I would love to. Kim, will you be my  
girlfriend? Again?"

I started laughing. "S-S-ure" I stutter out in the middle of my laughing fit. But then I start snorting. Jack just starts laughing at me and I realize how loud we are, "Shhh! We are gonna wake the kids  
up!"

Jack frowns and looks at me,"Can't two parents have fun and make noise  
in the bedroom?"

"Jack, you don't know how wrong that sounds."

"Oh my gosh, Kim! We have two kids already!" He screamed.

"Actually... Liam's yours too." I reveal.

Jack face scrunched up once again,"What? How?"

**I think you know how Jack! Lol! Okay! Wow! Jack found out that they were his kids! He was mad! But then he calmed down and decided to be a civil person and Kim is his girlfriend now! YAY! He just foud out Liam is his kid too! What will he think about that? Hope you liked the random humor in this chappie! All my friends laughed at this part when they read it! Hope you did too! Goodnight Beautiful People! Follow my twitter KickItFanatic! Love ya'll! Nite! No more chapters til Tuesday:( sad:( I don't have time:( Review please! Love ya'll!**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	11. Liam Is Too

**Authors Note: Sorry I have been gone so long guys! I was grounded... :( This week I had final exams and... Drum roll... I got A's on all tests so I'm updating! Yay! And School is out for Winter Break!:) I'll be updating a lot this holiday for you!:) Follow me on twitter too, KickItFanatic!**

**Disclaimer: Same as the rest.**

_**Jack POV**_

What does she mean 'Liam's mine too'?

Kim thought for a bit and then answered,"Well, I did come back to Seaford. But only once. After the twins third birthday to stay and hang with Grace. Well, Grace thought I was being to uptight, from having kids, so she took me out. We saw you and obviously we had all had drinks we shouldn't have. The next morning I woke up on the street and you were there. I comprehended what happened and headed back to New York. I told Brody, my husband of one year, and he divorced me."

Kim explained. Okay, so, Liam is mine. I remember that crazy college party Jerry dragged us to. Yeah we did have some "punch". I remember being with a blonde but for only a short amount of time. I did wake up on the street, but she must have left before I woke up.

"Brody? Brody Carlson? The one that took you to the Swan Cotillion?" I asked about her ex-husband. Kim just nodded then said,

"He was sort of my fall back. I ran into him in New York and we hit it off. He was the only one that treated my kids like they were his own. The kids knew he wasn't though. I had told them about you and they were always curious, asking questions like, Am I like Dad? Do I remind you of Dad? Does Dad hate blue cheese like me? Does he do karate? And I would answer every single one of their questions. No matter how stupid it was."

I smiled. At least they knew some about me even though I knew nothing about them.

I looked at my watch and back at Kim, "Oh my, look at the time! We have been sitting here for two hours talking."

"Well time flies when your having fun!" she joked.

It definitely does, and I definitely was.

"I am gonna go back home. I'll see you tomorrow?" I looked at her expectantly.

"Sure, Jack. I will try to stop by the dojo after I get the kids signed up for school." she told me.

"And we can have our second first date at Falafel Phil's during my lunch break. Like old times." I smiled and walked out her bedroom door. I casually walked through the front door of the guys and I's house, running straight into Jerry, who just so happened to be waiting for me.

Eddie and Milton were waiting patiently on the couch giving me their "spill it" looks.

"What?" I asked all three of them.

"Talk. Now." Eddie demanded.

"About what?" I questioned.

"What happened at Kim's! What else would we want to know about?" Milton remarked. He is so smart and a big smartalec.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I simply replied.

"Dude! Yes you do! It's bro code!" Jerry finally spoke.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" I caved.

"Why did you go back to Kim's?" Eddie gestured.

"Because I told her I would."

"Why did you tell her that?" Jerry asked.

"I haven't seen her in forever. I wanted to talk to her." I spoke truthfully.

"Did you find out anything life changing?" Milton became curious.

"Lilly, Landon and Liam are my kids." I answered.

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

**So there ya go:) Ch. 11 is finally out!:) Since I have been gone so long I am gonna update ch.12 too! Merry Christmas!;) Love Y'all!**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	12. Yeah So This Is What Happened

**Authors Note: I am updating this chapter too because I have been gone so long:( Yay for you!:) new chappie! Boo for me:( I'm still grounded so Christmas is gonna suck for me:( or be AWESOME! I don't know yet... I won't be updating for awhile until I get my iPod back and am ungrounded. Well, on to the story:) And right now I'm not putting in flashbacks from the last chapters, sorry...**

**Disclaimer: You should it know by now...**

**_Kim POV_**

After Jack left I decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a longgg day. I was excited and worried at the same time. Landon and Lilly would start first grade in Seaford and Liam will have to stay with my mom. Wait! We still have to tell Jack's parents! I'll have to talk to him about that on our date.

Date.

Date.

The word rung in my head. I'm going on a date with Jack Brewer! I have been on dates with Jack before but this was different. Last time we were in high school and everyone knew, and now, we can go out as civilized people without any teasing! I realize that I was too young to say I love someone then. But now, I know what love is. I can say I'm in love, all over again.

**_Jack POV_**

Grace and Julie ran in the room shouting, "Is everyone okay? Do I need to call 911? No ones having a heart attack right? Why are you just sitting there!"

"We are fine! Jack just told us some shocking news." Milton filled them in.

Realization dawned on Grace and she said, "Oh! I understand! Jack told you, that Kim told him, that Lilly and Landon are his kids."

"Oh! I see the situation clearly now!" Julie broke into a smile. I swear she can be so smart but so dumb and oblivious at times.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Eddie looked at the girls like they each had two heads.

"We kept in touch with Kim! She was bound to tell us! Plus, she trusts us with her life! And right now Lilly, Landon and Liam are her life." Grace responded with a "Duh" attitude.

"Wait, Yo! I'm confused! Who's Liam." Jerry finally asked a descent question but still confused as ever. He is always confused. That's one trait he didn't grow out of after high school.

"Kim's youngest son. He's almost 2. He's also mine but they just moved to new town and we didn't want to overwhelm him." I responded.

It was true. Me and Kim decided it would be best not to tell him just yet. It would be to much for his little brain to handle.

"So much information in so little time! I need to sleep this off!" Eddie said.

"I second that!" Milton spoke staring off into the distance,"I can't process this and I read 1,500 words a minute and can repeat every word back."

"Dito, bro. Not the reading part but the part about bed. I'm tired man!"

Jerry agreed.

Truth be told, I needed to go sleep this out! This day was crazy and my head was still buzzing about everything that went down! I casually walked up the stairs to my designated room and put my pajama bottoms on and an undershirt. I climbed into bed ready to sleep but my brain wasn't. I have three children now! I go from one day having none, to the next having three! I wasn't even ready! How am I going to do this? I'm going to be a horrible father! I can't do it! But I need to to help Kim! I promised! Jack Brewer never breaks a promise! Not now, Not ever! I know what I have to do. I'll do it before I go to the dojo tomorrow. He'll know what to do. He loves Kim so he will tell me the right way to go. He gives great advice. Call, Grandpa Brewer.

**Alright that's all for now:) Hope you still like it even though I have been gone for quite sometime... Follow me on twitter:D Love Y'all! **

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	13. Getting Ready For School

**Authors Note: Here is the 13th chapter guys! I might update later tonight if i get enough reviews!:) At least 160 reviews until I update, okay! Here is the long awaited, not really, chapter 13!:)**

**Disclaimer: Same...**

_~Next Day~_

_**Kim POV**_

I woke up to my obnoxious alarm blaring throughout my room. It's 6:15! Ugh! I honestly did not want to get up but I needed to get Lilly and Landon signed up at school. I know the move was sudden and hard to deal with, but I didn't want them to get behind. I trudged out of bed and hopped in the shower. After I washed my hair I noticed it was already 6:42!I have to get them to school by 7:15! I quickened my pace and ran up the stairs with a towel wrapped around my head and jeans and an old t-shirt on.

"Landon! Wake up! Don't wanna be late for school!" I yelled through the closed door.  
I heard a click symbolizing that he unlocked his door and It soon opened. Landon walked out fully dressed with a backpack on his back.

"Woah! Your already dressed! Why?" I questioned my sons unusual behavior. I normally have to drag his butt out of bed in the mornings because he tries to sleep in! If it were up to him, he would sleep 'til noon and stay up 'til the crack of dawn playing video games. I am so afraid of his teenage years! He practically acts like one now! I guess seeing Jack changed something in him. I am okay with that too!

"Go fix you some cereal! Frosted Flakes are in the cabinet." He nodded and then trotted down the stairs, I followed him but turned outside of Lilly's door. I knocked twice. It was our secret knock so she knows it's me and not one of her brothers. Being the only girl out of the kids made her feel out numbered so I always kept her close to me, to feel a little grown up and not alone with the boys.

"Coming!" she said quietly from the other side.

Then she opened the door and smiled, "Hey Mom!"

I looked her up and down then said back, "Ready for school? Landon's in the kitchen eating cereal if you want to join him. I need to go get Liam up and then we can head out."

She looked at me with a disgusted face, "You're wearing that outside of the house?" she squealed, eyeing my old t-shirt and jeans, "I hope you don't wear that on your date with dad. HE might run away this time!" I just rolled my eyes.

"Go eat breakfast!" I then walk up to my sleeping son's room. He was so peaceful sleeping and I really didn't want to wake him, but I had to.

"Liam sweetheart. Wake up. We need to go take Lilly and Landon to school." I whispered in his ear.  
I heard giggling and looked at him. He had thrown the covers off the bed revealing his dressed little body.

"Siwwy Mommy! I wuddnt asweep! I twicked you! I aweady got dwessed. I is weady to go to Gwammy's!"  
**(Silly Mommy! I wasn't asleep! I tricked you! I already got dressed. I is ready to go to Grammy's!) **

"You are such a little prankster! Come on! Let's get going! Don't wanna be late!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Five minutes later we were pulling out and headed to Seaford Elementary School. I looked over at the driveway next door. Jack was sitting in the car on his phone. He saw me and smiled. I wonder who and what he's talking about?

**Well Tah-Tah for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and take the time to review if you want the next chapter! I have something special to post by christmas so REVIEW! Follow me on twitter KickItFanatic:) Love Y'all:)**

**`KickinItFanatKick:D**


	14. Good Advice

**Authors Note: I am in a huge hurry but I thought I would post this before I left:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OCs:)**

**_Jack POV_**

I woke up really late today so I didn't have time to do anything, except fix my hair of course! I threw on some really messy clothes. I'm not sure if they are clean or dirty to be honest. I ran out to my car and realized I still hadn't called my Grandad, so that's exactly what I did.

As I was talking to him I noticed Kim run out of her house followed by her three, I mean our three, children. They reminded me so much of a mother duck and her ducklings. I finally caught her eyes and smiled at her. They must be on the way to Seaford Elementary, where Lilly and Landon will attend school.

My grandfather told me many helpful things but they were so hard and confusing. He told me to follow my heart. Do what I thought was right and oddly enough, If you liked it then I should have put a ring on it.

I'm gonna have to talk to him about that one later. Right now, I need to get to the dojo before Rudy bites my head off about being late.I walked in the dojo realizing my lunch date with Kim was today.

"Oh crap!" I muttered.

"What happened Jack?" Eddie looked at me, puzzled.

"I have a lunch date with Kim and look at me! I'm a mess. My shirt smells! My jeans have paint all over them and I look like I haven't shaved in a week!" I screamed in distress.

"Jack. You look fine. But look on the bright side! Your hair still looks great!" Jerry tried cheering me up.  
I knew there was a reason I kept them around.

I started warming up and thought about what my grandad had said.  
Maybe I should have put a ring on it...

**Okay! I know its really short and I'm really sorry! It has alot of humor (at least I think it does) and I hope that filled in for it! I will be updating quite a few more chappies today:) I am going into crunch time now to see if I can get ch.21 or 22 by christmas eve or day. It is christmas based and I want you all to read it then:) We have alot of chapters to go through til then tho... so I will be working extra hard:) PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! It makes my day reading your reviews:) Don't forget to follow me on twitter KickItFanatic:) I think my authors not is longer than my chapter... Love Yall!:) **

**-KickinItFanatKick:)**


	15. The Date

**Authors Note: So guys I just remembered that we were all suppose to die today... But since we didn't I am going to update a TON today!:) Be ready for at least ch.14-16:D I have so much to put up!:-) I also just got a kik and a keek:) They are so cool and so much fun! ****Also I won on twitter the other day a signed GvsM poster by Katherine McNamara!:) She Played Claire on the Capture the Flag episode! ****I think I might tell y'all my real name... But I'm not sure yet:) I might make you guess or put out hints... Okay on to the story...! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It but I own my OC's:)**

_**Kim POV**_

I rushed into the school and spent 2 hours filling out paperwork! Two hours! After that I went straight to my mother's house to drop off Liam giving me 20 minutes to get back to the strip mall for my lunch date.

Oh No! I was hoping to go home and change before but now I don't have time! I look awful! My shirts all messed up and my jeans have holes! They are SO not in style anymore. I guess I still have make up on. Oh well, Jack is just gonna have to deal with it!

I parked my car in the closest spot available to save time. I really hope my car doesn't get towed. I locked it and ran to Falafel Phil's, where Jack was walking in.

"Hey Jack!" I greeted him,"Glad I'm not the only one that looks really dirty today!"

"Haha. Very funny Kim." He joked with me,"I guess you could call this a casual date not a formal one."

"Yup! I'm just glad you are wearing messy clothes too." I responded,"That's an upside. And your hair still looks better then ever! There's another!"

He grinned at me and then went to get in line. He already knew what I wanted. We always got the same thing when we came here for dates a while ago. Our taste buds are still the same.

I heard some ruckus around me and looked up.

"Kimberly. Vat are ju doing back in town?! Ju are here, no? Ju are back ford good?" **(Kimberly. What are you doing back in town. You are here, no?Are you back for good?)** Phil said in his weird accent.

"Hey Phil! Yeah I'm back. I'm planning on for good." I smiled at my childhood crazy goat friend.  
He then walked away and Jack sat down across from me.

"What did Phil say to you?" He sounded curious.

"Just stuff about me leaving and being back."

"Oh."

We talked for the rest of his lunch break and then all our time together was up.

"Jack. That's was the best date ever. Even if we looked unbearable." I told him, "Well, I will see you tomorrow at the kids karate practice."

"Oh Kim! Grace told me to tell you that the dinner thing will be at our house tonight. Be there, 7:00 sharp." Jack remembered.

I started getting upset, "I told her two days in advanced!" I sighed,"I guess I'll see you tonight then, Jack." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

He grabbed me and whispered, "I want one here" and pointed to his lips.

I kissed his lips and he smiled,"That's better."

We walked out of Falafel Phil's and parted ways. Aw man! I forgot to ask about his parents! Oh well, we will talk later. All I could think about right now was, Best Date Ever! And how mad I was at Grace. But mainly, BEST DATE EVER!

**Hope you liked this chapter!:) The next chapter will be about the dinner and will be up in about an hour!:) I'm sorry if you feel that Phil's accent didn't seem right like it is on the show but what I say to that is... DEAL WITH IT! Hehehe:) Please review!:) Oh and I want to say CONGRATULATIONS TO DYLAN RILEY SNYDER! Even though I know he won't see thiss I want y'all to know he became an uncle last night!:) His sister had her baby:) a little boy named Avery Landon May! Okay, That is all:) Love Y'all:)**

**~KickinSItFanatKick:D**


	16. The Dinner Party

**Author's Note: Guys, I am so bored and I have a computer for a short time so I am updating for you:) I love talking to y'all (TeddyBear98 who talks to me a lot) on PM:) I gave a hint in what my name was last chapter:) could you figure it out? Not yet I don't think:) Hehe:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin but my OCs, Y'ALL:)**

**_Jack POV_**

I walked into the dojo with the most ridiculous smile on my face. I couldn't help it though. I just had the most amazing date, ever! And it was with my Kimmy! It's nice to get to say that again. MY Kimmy! And that's how it's going to stay.

I needed to dress nice for dinner tonight. To make up for my horrible attire on our date.

"Rudy! I'm going to leave early today! Is that okay?" I holler from the mats into the small office.

"**S**ure thing Jack! Have fun!" Rudy echoed back.

I exited the dojo around 5:30. I have an hour to get ready. That should be enough time! Right?

I jumped in the shower as soon as I got to the house. I fixed my hair just the way Kim liked it. I then got out a blue and white striped button up Polo and nice looking jeans. As nice as they get. I don't normally dress like this. I usually still wear my baggy skaterboy outfits but for Kim, I want to look Father Fit.

I hear the doorbell ring and I rush down the stairs, almost tripping at the bottom. I straighten out my shirt and then open the door. Kim trotts in only to **h**ave Grace and Julie engulf her into a hug. So much for me getting to her first.

Jerry,Milton and Eddi**e** give her hugs and say how much they missed her and how it wasn't the same without her around. I agreed with every word they said.

Finally she turned to me and reached for a hug but she wasn't fast enough.

Lilly,Landon and Liam al**l** yelled "Daddy!" and ran to attack me. I was slightly taken aback with their action and struggled to keep balance. What? I'm not used to having three small children grip to me at the same time. They are heavy! What does Kim feed them?!

"Hey guys!" I choked out.

"Okay! Let's let daddy breathe!" I heard Kim joke.

They let go of me and I heard Jerry tell Grace, "Yeah, because Mommy wants a turn." Grace slapped his shoulder but giggled anyway.

I gave Kim a quick hug and ushered her to the kitchen where Julie and Grace had reserved our seats. I pulled out her chair for her like a gentleman and then sat beside her. Kelsey, Eddie's girlfriend, came and sat next to Kim. Kim, Grace and Kelsey were all on the cheer squad together in high school. They were the ones who introduced her to Eddie. They hit it off and have **b**een going out ever since. He still hasn't worked up the nerve to pop the question. Neither have I.

Soon the chicken with mashed potatoes and corn was served and we started to chow down. Not even a minute later we were all joking and talking like old times. We shared stories and Landon, Lilly and Liam looked quite confused. Jerry, Milton and Eddie asked Kim questions which she gladl**y** answered. Once we were through, I walked Kim and the kids back to their house. I know they live next door, but it seemed like a nice gesture.

I went to bed with a smile on my face. Something that hasn't happened in about, six years.

**I hope this was cute/funny enough for you all:) Eddie has a girlfriend! Kelsey:) Jack was trying to look like a Father Figure to show Kim he could do it:) OoOoOo! Okay:) Here is some Kickin' It Trivia for y'all! Who said he wanted to marry Kim and in which episode? Who is the actor that plays this character? PM me the answer and if it's right, I will give you a sneak peek of ch.17:) Happy guessing: Love y'all:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick  
**


	17. Liam's Like Jack

**Authors Note: I am updating so much it is cRaZy! This chapter is really short! I am so sorry again but it is really cute:) REVIEW!:) I gave you a hint again last chapter at what my name is:) Did anyone see it? Go look back at chapter 16 and see if you see anything suspicious and out of place or random... :) PM me if you think you know it!:) **

**Disclaimer: _ You can fill in the blank.**

Kim POV

I walked in the door with my kids behind me.

"Fineawy, we'we home!" Liam said. **(Finally, we're home!)**

"Liam, we were right next door!" Landon informed the small child.

"I know, but Fweddie stiww needs to be walked." **(I know, but Freddie still needs to be walked.)**

Freddie is Liam's pet frog I had gotten him instead of a dog. Hey, it rhymes so why not!  
He walks it almost every night he can remember. He let's it out of it's cage in the living room and Freddie just hops around. He reminds me of Jack and his pet turtle, only Freddie doesn't take three hours to walk. He grabbed the frog and began his little "walk".

Liam ended up falling asleep on the couch so I grabbed the loose frog and caged him up. Lilly and Landon were in their rooms so I tucked Liam in and decided to go to sleep myself. It's a Friday so I don't care when they go to bed, I just know I'm tired I can't keep my eyes open. I drifted off soon enough.

Tomorrow is the twins first karate lesson. Rudy said to come this Saturday because there is no tournament. Can't wait to see what's in store for their karate career!

**OMG! Their first karate lesson is next chapter! Wow! Can't wait to see what happens! Wait. I already have:) Almost forgot about that... Well, until probably tomorrow... Love Y'all!:)**

**-KickinItFanatKick:)  
**


	18. Lets Go To The Dojo

**Authors Note: Hey guys!:) How is your Saturday? I just had Christmas with my cousins and I got some really cool gifts:) I thought I would give you all a gift, the next chapter of this story:) Hope you like it!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**_Jack POV_**

_~Next Day~_

Today is the twins first karate lesson so I am going to pick them up and take them to the dojo. Kim asked me to so we could start "bonding" but really she couldn't find anyone to babysit Liam. I told her to bring him to the dojo with her, but she said she didn't want to "expose him to a dangerous environment yet". Karate isn't dangerous! She did it, so why can't he?

I walked through the door and yell, "Hey Kim! I'm here to get the kids!"

Then I hear her scream back, "Shut The Front Door!"

I was taken aback by her response, "I just got here! Did I say something?"

I hear muffled laughter come from the other room that got louder as she rounded the corner she started snorting, "No Jack! That's not what I meant! I meant literally shut the front door! I could feel the draft! You left it open!"

I looked behind me and surely enough, the door was wide open. I closed it and mumbled, "Oops. Sorry. My bad."

"It's okay. Lilly and Landon should be out in a second. Thanks for taking them for me! It will be a great bon-" she said but I cut her off, "bonding experience for a father and his kids. I know, I know. You've said that five times already!"

"It will. Sheesh! Who peed in your cereal this morning?" she answered.

"I didn't eat cereal this morning!" I snapped.

"Well then!" she screamed.

I sighed and then pulled her close, "I'm sorry Kim it's just that I am really stressed." I leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted, "Okay Dad! Were ready to go! Don't wanna be late for the first lesson!" Lilly shouted eagerly.

"Woah! Easy there, tiger!" I joked.

"I'm wead too daddy! We'we going to go practice kawate!" Liam smiled at me. **(I'm ready too daddy! We're going to practice karate!)**

"I wish buddy, but you gotta stay home." I told him.

"Why? I wanna go! Wiwwy and Wandon awe gowng!" He said with sadness in his eyes. **(Why? I wanna go! Lilly and Landon are going!)**

Kim looked at him with sympathy,"I'm sorry hon, but Landon and Lilly are five. Your just not big enough yet. Maybe when your older."

"But Im a big boy momma! I can do it!" he had started crying. I ushered Lilly and Landon towards my car. I honestly couldn't stand to see my son cry. Kim has probably done it before and would be fine.

I got this gut wrenching feeling watching him cry over something I somewhat caused. It made me feel awful! He was having a meltdown and I probably would have told him he could come, just to stop the tears, and see him smile again. I'm not sure if I'm cut out to be dad. I would give them anything! I guess that could be good thing though..**.**

**Okay. I am so sorry that my chapters keep getting shorter but I like short and suspenseful... I hope you liked my humor. Yeah, I'm not that funny but I try. The next chapter will up tonight or tomorrow:) Love Y'all:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick;)**


	19. The First Lesson

**Authors Note: Here is ch.19:) I won't be able to post ch.20 until christmas eve because I will be gone all day today and tomorrow to my grandmas that has no internet:( But on Christmas Day I have a special chapter that I will be posting. I know that y'all might be with family or opening presents and might not be on, but I am just informing you that it will be up so be on the look out:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It but I own my OCs and a new one that is just in this chapter, Tanner:)**

_**Kim POV**_

I had finally got Liam to stop crying and got him dressed.

"Liam. Do you wanna go to the mall and get new clothes?" He bobbed his head.

"That's my boy!" I grinned at him.

"Mommy. I don't wike cwothes." he said,"I don't wanna wear them."

I chuckled and then said, "Well, once you get a six pack like daddy, feel free to not wear a shirt. But until then, you have too."

I walked him to the car and buckled him up. It was getting really chilly outside for California. Not as cold as New York was in the winter, but cold enough for me to throw a coat for both of us in the backseat. I cranked the heat up and drove off towards the little strip mall downtown, the only one in Seaford, and the one where the dojo was. Liam didn't know that, and that's the way its going to stay for a while.

We pulled up to the mall and walked into Gap Kids. I tried to get Liam to try some clothes on, but he wouldn't budge.

This is going to take awhile.

_**Jack POV**_

When we got to the dojo I handed Lilly and Landon their Gis. I showed them the locker room and gave them a locker. They soon came out dressed and ready for their first lesson.

"Okay. So first, we are going to do some stretching. Touch your toes." I bent down and  
touched my toes. They followed my action.

"Now, reach real high. Up to the sky." I reached and they stood on their tip toes. Hey! Their five! They can't do crazy stretches! To be honest, I probably can't either, so it's whatever.

"Alright, good! You have stretched enough, I think we can begin."  
Lilly squealed when I said we could begin. Definitely NOTHING like Kim.

"Lil, your such a Girly girl!" Landon told his sister.

"Am not!" Punch "Take-" Punch "that-" Punch "back!" she screamed, punching his shoulder after every word.

"Okay! Sorry! Ow!" Landon rubbed his, now bruised, arm.

I take that back! She is like Kim! I needed to do something!

"Lilly! We don't punch people! Or use karate for hurting people! Only defense!" I yelled at them, causing them to jump.

"Now, your first lesson will be... Drum roll please... Learning the Wasabi Code!" I stood there smiling while they gave me a confused look.  
"

What's that?" Lilly asked.

"It's what we Wasabi Warriors live and breathe everyday! We are going to memorize it." I explained.

Realization dawned on her,"Oh! Okay!"

"Repeat after me. We swear by the light on the dra-" I was cut off by one of my other students, Tanner, who is ten. He just so happens to be a purple belt.

"Jack. Can you show me the flying dragon kick?"

"Tanner, I'm in the middle-"

"Please! Please! Pretty Please!" he cut me off, again!

"Fine. Lilly and Landon. The Wasabi codes on the wall. Can you memorize it and I'll be right back."  
I walked over to the mats and set a dummy up.

"Okay, Tanner. You have to aim right for their heads. You start off far away. You run a little and then jump. Watch." I did everything I just explained and landed perfectly.

I dusted myself off and then told him,"And that, is the flying dragon kick."

He smiled,"That was so cool! Do it again!"

"I can't. I still have a lesson to finish up. Can you put the dummy back for me? Thanks, sport."  
He did as he was told. Tanner has been coming here since he was six and is just like a son to me. Which reminds me! I need to get back to mine!

"You got it down yet?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and then at me "We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be honest, loyal and never say die! Wasabi!" They said in unision.

"Great! Mission accomplished! Go get changed guys. We're going home." I smiled at them. They got it memorized in just one day! It took me two weeks to memorize it! They must be really smart. Not sure they're my kids anymore...

They came out changed and set their clothes in the lockers. Then we headed home. Just wait 'til Kim hears about the lesson!

**That chapter is done guys! I know that the description of Jack doing the Flying Dragon Kick seemed unnessicary, but it is important to the next chapter! Just stay tuned! Then you will understand! Well, until next time... Love Y'all!:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick:D**


	20. Keep The Kids

**Authors Note: My mom is cutting off our Internet tomorrow so I will not be posting the special Christmas chapter until the 26th:) She said she wants Christmas technology free for more "family time" so ch. 21 will have to wait:(**

**Disclaimer: Same as the rest...**

**_Third Person POV_**

Jack ran through the front door of Kim's house.

"Kim!" He hollered, "We're back!"  
Kim rounded the corner and smiled brightly at him.

"Great! I need you to take care of Lilly, Landon and Liam while I go buy groceries. Do you think you can handle it?"

'Uh-oh! She wants me to keep them all by myself! I'm not ready for that!' Jack thought.

**_Jack POV _**

"Uh..." I stuttered out.  
"Sure!" I say with confidence in my voice.

"Alrighty then! I trust you! Take good care of them. Don't let them get hurt and-"

I cut her off, "I got it! Now go!"

"Okay! I'm going! Love you! Bye Lilly! Bye Landon! Bye Liam!" she said.

"Bye mommy!" they yelled in unison.

"If you need anything or have any que-"

"Go Kim! I've got it!" I say.

She gave me a glare and walked out the door. She can be so overprotective sometimes! She needs to loosen up. Maybe I can help her with that later...

"Okay Liam! Let's go make this cookies you wanted earlier." I told the youngest of the trio.

"Okay daddy!" the two year old giggled in response.

Third Person POV

Lilly and Landon walked into the living room while Jack to Liam into the kitchen.

"Look Landon! I can do that fly kicky thing daddy did at practice today!" Lilly yelled.

"No you can't!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!" They argued.

"I bet I can!" Lilly smirked.

"Prove it!" Landon taunted his sister.

"I will!" Lilly jumped in the air like Jack had done, heading straight towards Landon...

**_Kim POV_**

I was driving down our street going to our house. Ambulances surrounded the driveway. What's going on? I leave for 45 minutes to get groceries. Youd think they could handle that! What did Jack do? What's going on? What happened?

**What happened? Whats wrong? is everyone okay? You'll have to find out next time! I know it was really short and Im really sorry about that. Please review! I would like at least 200 reviews before the next chapter! I know we have a little ways to go but please ALL READERS REVIEW! Guest or Member please REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!:) Love Y'all:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick**


	21. Christmas Miracle

**Authors Note: I am so sorry guys! I know I said I would update yesterday but I am today. I was busy. You all might hate me but I skipped a pary...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KI:( sad face**

_~Two Months Later~_

**_Kim POV_**

Lilly's foot is healed and she is finally off her crutches. That is what she asked for, for Christmas. The incident with the flying dragon kick left her with a sprained ankle. It wasn't too bad. Only mild, causing her to be on crutches for a couple months. Landon walked away from the accident with nothing but a bruised stomach. We finally told Liam that Jack was his dad. He was glad because evidentally "didn't like" Brody. When I asked Landon what he wanted, I was excepting Halo 4, but he said he finally had all he wanted. His real family together. Jack had moved in with us, but I made him sleep in another room. Just for now.

Last night I was up really late wrapping gifts for the kids from me and Jack, so I decided to sleep until the kids woke me up. Little did I know that wouldn't happen.

"Kim," a soft voice entered my dreamless sleep, "I have something for you before the kids get up."

"Jack. Can't it wait til later. I'm tired." I grumbled back.

"Come on, Kim. I think you'll like it." He whispered.

He graves my hand and dragged me out of bed. He guided me to the living room. The fireplace light illuminated the room and the Christmas tree was all lit up. Ribbons and red lights clung to it and ornaments the kids homemade decorated it lightly.

I looked over to the tree a little beagle puppy was staring at me. It trots over to me and I pick it up. Awww. It's so cute! What? We don't own a dog!

"Jack, why is there a dog in our living room?" I turn only to find him down on one knee.

He took the puppy out of my hands and fiddles with the collar. I see a glare off of a shiny object connected to the collar. What is he doing?

He holds the object out infront of him then begins to speak, "Kim, we've known eachother since I moved to Seaford in eighth grade. We were best-friends. Told eachother did karate together and I thought you were the best thing ever. When we started dating, it was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Then you left. I was devastated. Like a lost dog. A child without it's blanket. I didnt have mine. When I saw you for the first time after six years, I was ecstatic. I want to make sure you never leave again, and are with me forever this time. Kimberly Anne Crawford, Will you marry me?" Jack ended his rant almost in tears.

I stared at him, tears in my own eyes. I was frozen. He just proposed! That was beautiful! His speech was so heart warming! The sweetest thing I have ever heard!

That was the best proposal ever! I know that sounds weird but Brody proposed to me in the park, on a bench, full of bird poop. Yeah... so romantic... I was expecting something BIG. We were in New York for goodness sakes!

I would choose Jack over Brody any day, anyway. Just him proposing without a dog, or a fire, or Christmas or a ring would make me say yes immediately! I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jack cleared his throat. He was looking at me expectantly. I realized I hadn't said anything to Jack. He probably thinks I don't want to!

"Yes," I whisper, "Yes. Yes! YES!" I leap into his arms and burst into tears. I give him a kiss and notice he was crying too. He slips the ring on my finger and I just grin at it.

Yup. Christmas. Definitely my favorite time of the year.

**So there is ch.21:) I will update ch.22 soon maybe by the end of the year... Lol:) But I was playing this game with my family called Quiddler where you have to make words with the cards you are dealt. So I had two cards left an I and a G so I tried making Gi but everyone said it wasn't a word resulting in me yelling at them that it was a work and Kickin It used it all the time and everyone used it in their fanfics so it had to be a word! So... Yeah... Evidentially Gi is not a word in the English language...:( Hope you liked this chapter! Hope it was cute enough for you:) I loved it:) my friend came up with tome of this:) thank you WhoopsImALittleCrazy:) Please REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!:) Love Y'all!**

**~KickinItFanatKick**


	22. Epilogue

**Authors Note: Hey guys!:) Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been CrAzY busy!:( So yeah! Btw, follow me on twitter or Instagram or tumblr or polyvore or any other social media there is out there! My username is the same on all of them, kickitfanatic!XD PS Important authors notes at bottom:) please read them:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs. herder thing in here are my words too! So don't steal them!:) Thanks:) **

**Epilogue**

_~Two Years Later~_

_**Kim POV **_

"Lilly! Come feed Sammy!" I yelled to my nine year old daughter while glancing at my beagle, used-to-be, puppy.

"Can't you feed him, Mom! He IS your dog!" She shouted as she rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

"Lacey won't allow me to do that, sweetheart." I patted my bulging stomach.

"Fine." She grumbled and leaned down to fill the tiny dog bowl with a cup of Iams.

An arm wrapped around my waist and gently rubbed my 8-month pregnant belly.

"How are you feeling today, Kim?" My husband, Jack, asked me.

"I feel like I could pop!" I said, "I just want this baby out!"

He chuckled and leaned down to peck my lips but we were interrupted,

"Mommy! Auntie Grace, Uncle Jerry, Aunt Julie and Uncle Milton are here!" Liam, now six years old, yelled from the living room.

We had invited them all over to eat lunch. We tried to invite Eddie and Kelsey over but they decided to honeymoon a little bit longer. Yeah. Eddie finally got the courage, and strength, to get down on one knee after all these years.

"Aunt Kimmy!" A three year old replica of Jerry hobbled into the kitchen, wearing his "Swag Master Jr" t-shirt.

"Hi Grayson! Have you been good for mommy and daddy while your new sister came home?" I ask him. He giggled and nodded.

I walked up to Grace and hugged her, carefully avoiding sleeping, baby Jenny in her arms. I did the same for Milton, Jerry and Julie. Someone's missing...

I look over to Julie with a confused face, "Where's Millie?"

"She is reading a book in the living room." Julie pointed to her four year old daughter who was sitting in the recliner reading a very LARGE scientific book. She was also explaining to Landon that "homework can be fun." He wasn't buying it and kept rolling his eyes at the little genius.

"Okay everyone! Lunch is ready!" I shouted.

A chorus of "Yes!" "I'm starving." "Lets eat!" "Swag!" and "Coming!" were heard around the room.

As I sat down next to Jack I pondered the past years.

Life may throw you hardships. It may seem dull and lifeless. It may seem like it won't get better, but you must keep moving forward. Things may not go as planned, but they turn out right in the end. Like they did for me. I finally got my fairy tale ending.

**So there is the FINAL CHAPTER of Where'd You Go!:( Awww:( So sad that its finally over:( I LOVED THIS CHAPTER THOUGH! It was so fun to write and the very end made me cry a little. This story was AHMAZING to write and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you to everyone who stuck by me with this story! I love you all so very very much! I love it when yall PM me! it makes me jump for joy! I feel like y'all are my best friends on this site and even though I have never seen ANY OF YOU really before:) I hope you will continue to support me through my other stories also!:) I LOVE YALL! **

**I especially want to thank rockyb12110 and Teddy Bear 98 for being amazing friends on here and LoveShipper and ilovesports1999 and everyone else that reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER SINCE THE BEGINNING!**

**i also want to thank all my twitter pals who supported my story;)**

**VERY IMPORTANT: I am thinking about writing a Prequel to it like what happened before and while Kim got pregnant. Or Maybe a Sequel to this and what happens after this story:) What do y'all think? Review and tell me if I should make a Prequel or Sequel or both! I will put up a Poll if I figure out how so go and vote there or just comment what you think I should do!XD**

**Also, There is sort of a missing chapter in this story. Between chapters 20 and 21...**

**CONTEST: I don't really know how to come about the missing chapter... So I made a contest for it! Write the missing chapter. You have to write a chapter based on when Kim gets to the house and what happens. Does she get mad at Jack for letting Lilly get hurt? Or does she become overprotective mother and not let them take her to the hospital? What happens at the hospital? YOU WRITE THE CHAPTER OR CHAPTERS:) I WILL read them ALL! Just PM me when you have the chapter up:) or else I might not get to read it:( Also give it your title of the missing chapter then put :Missing Chapter 20.5 WYG. (Ex- Injuries: Missing Chapter 20.5 WYG) The one I like the best I will post on this story! Hope you all enter the contest!:D if no one writes any or enters, I am afraid this will be the end of Where'd You Go...:( Unless there is a Prequel or Sequel!:P**

**LOVE Y'ALL A TON! WITH ALL MY HEARTS THAT HAVEN'T EXPLODED FROM Y'ALL'S WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**~KickinItFanatKick**

**(Remember to go to the poll and vote if you want more of this story and a write the missing chapter!;)**


	23. Important AN

**Hey Guys! So lately I have been getting quite a few reviews and PMs for this story to add a sequel or prequel or BOTH. Honestly, I thought everyone forgot about this story. I'm not really sure if I'm going to get to put up a sequel:/ I have writers block right now and it is making me super depressed. It's so hard for me because I have all these ideas and I post them and then I run out of thoughts about where I wanted to take the story and it ends up in a hole:( everything goes wrong and I really don't want to mess up:/ I have so many stories Im in the midst of and I don't want to leave my readers hanging on a cliff or angry at me but... I'm only a "kid." Im 15 y/o but still it's a lot to juggle school and updating so PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME. I will try to get the story you want up soon but it will be over the summer probably:) Thanks y'all. ILY. You and your reviews keep me going everyday:) Until next time- see ya!:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick:P**


End file.
